


《Collide》/【铁龙】

by Cheng228



Category: d5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nil - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheng228/pseuds/Cheng228
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	《Collide》/【铁龙】

/

大龙不太记得这个话题是怎么起来的。又一次关于校霸小铁的话题。那是周五下午第五节课，自习，离放学差十一分钟，还有一周就是期末考。他刚刚给立体几何添上一道辅助线，并拿着橡皮擦琢磨是否有更完美的解题方式。他的同桌把手机藏在笔袋下，用只露出一半的屏幕看完一整场电竞直播。

当时的气氛很安静，但如今他回想起来一点也不平静。先是有女生小小地尖叫了下，即使被刻意压低也非常清晰，清晰到他能听清她们躁动又兴奋地念着的名字。他下意识抬头看向窗外，飞扬跋扈的衣角从褪色窗檐转瞬即逝。

前座很不屑，“那种人有什么好看的？”

“白痴，脸好看就有人喜欢，你还不懂吗。”同桌在手机屏幕上随意点来点去，他最近沉迷各种直播平台，误打误撞见了好多卖脸的主播，对看脸这一道理非常了然。

“爱闹事的也喜欢？”

“废话啊。”

“可是，”前座转过头，这回大龙看见他眼睛里还有盛不下的鄙夷，“他连女人也打，这样子也会有人喜欢？她们是不是贱？”

前座提到的事发生在上学期，距开学过去一段时间，离期末又很久远，不尴不尬地卡在一个容易被忘记的时点。很多五六七八的小事会被枯燥冗长的校园生活消磨，但那个事件本身并不容易被全校人忘记：小铁在校门对女生动用暴力的事，甚至称得上震撼。

据知情人当时传来的路透，那个女生似乎是表白未果不甘心去吻他，結果他揪着对方的衣领毫不留情地把她扔在粗粝水泥地上，像在扔一袋发臭的垃圾。他还提到小铁离开前不忘把女生递的告白信撕碎，碎纸被撒了一地。

只有大龙知道为什么。不过他没有说话。

同桌笑了笑，说了句男人不坏女人不爱，低头继续看手机。快放学的教室里揉杂着一股诡异的安稳和躁动，有人开始不声不响收拾书包，爱美的女生拿出小镜子补擦浅粉色唇蜜，后排男生打开储物柜，里面赫然一颗脏脏的橘色破皮篮球。

大龙擦掉刚画的辅助线，犹豫了一下还是忍不住轻声开口，“小铁并不坏。”

前座投来疑惑的眼神。

坦白说，连他都不太相信自己说的话。于是他紧接着补充了一句，“他以前不是这样的。

“就算你们曾经是同桌，但他已经变了。”前座说。

“才过去两年。”大龙嘴硬。

“够久了。”

直到大龙换好便利店的工作服，前座离开教室前留下的忠告仍然萦绕于耳：总之你这种好学生，不要和他这种危险的人有什么牵扯。

大龙暑假之后就开始打工，一开始只是周末，最近放学后也会打上几个小时零工。同事姐姐摆弄着收银台边今日优惠产品，提到昨天晚上她在回家的路上看见了不可思议的东西，并热络地让他猜是什么。

大龙垂着眼不太想猜，但又不好意思当面回绝，只好装作在仔细思考的样子。不过这个问题也确实难倒他了，一时之间他只想到了幽灵、异形、铁血战士之类的东西，可他又觉得同事姐姐并不会知道它们，只好摇摇头表示猜不出来。

他的反应好像正中她下怀，她笑而不语，看了他好一会才凑过头来，放低语调，“我看见站街的了。”

她平时总是语气亲热，充满市侩气，内容真假参半，但此刻她说得很细致，令人信服。她说她们大概是别的地方迁徙过来的，因为这是她第一次在家附近看见，她们把头发卷得特别卷，裙子短到可以看见内裤，涂着牛血一般颜色的指甲油。大龙无精打采地应着，因为他实在对女人提不起兴趣。

“大龙，你见过吗？”她突然发问。

大龙动作顿了顿，“没有。”

“那你得小心了，”她促狭地笑着，“站街的东西可会祸害小男生了。”

大龙装作害羞默默低下头，用余光悄悄瞟她，她果然笑得更开了。有一类人总把自己的情绪建筑在其他人的反应上，如果此时自己大大方方，神情自如，她又会觉得自讨没趣。

隔了一会她又问道，“你是不是要请假了？我见下礼拜的排班表里没有你。”

他点点头，“快要期中考了，我想多点时间备考。”

同事姐姐小声嘟囔了句穷学生，随后摸出收银柜下的手机，点开之前暂停的狗血宫斗剧。耳根终于清净，大龙撇过头盯着玻璃窗发呆。日夜的风将光影筛成平适的波，斜斜铺展在落日前的城市，叫它们不好再定义光和暗。

有人披着斑驳走进便利店，大龙应声仰头，是刚刚被冠以危险名头的小铁。

便利店感应门大开，发出兴高采烈又语气滑稽的“欢迎光临”。

小铁直奔饮料区，拿了瓶常被人冷落的依云，又去冰柜挑了个火腿鸡蛋三明治，然后慢慢晃到大龙面前。他一头火红的头发凌乱不堪，校服外套歪歪扭扭挂在肩上，领带像配合外套一样，也歪七扭八，书包不翼而飞，像一截骨骼长歪了的树枝。可即便如此他也不会让人联想到叛逆或者萎靡，相反更配他那一张属于夏天的脸，有股少年的意气风发。

他把水和三明治毫不客气地扔上收银台，另一只手抓抓头发，眼神灵动。

大龙快速地扫过条码，垂眼不看他，尽量让自己声音保持镇静地问他三明治需要加热吗。不要，小铁说。虽然垂着眼，但大龙仍能感觉到某种炙热的视线顺着他的指尖鬼祟攀缘。他又问，还有什么需要的吗。

小铁在一旁的货架上挑挑拣拣，把避孕套递过来的同时，用只有他一个人能听见的声音说，今晚需要你。

这人确实危险。

大龙在这一刻承认了前座的结论，但也很不幸地辜负了前座的期盼：不仅和小铁有了牵扯，而且还早早地有了牵扯。倒也不是常会联想到的校园霸凌，或者青春洋溢的跨界友谊，毕竟在揣度两个少年是何关系的时候，很少会往那档子事靠拢，尤其一个是大名鼎鼎的校霸，另一个是安静温柔的学霸。  
  
/

也许一切都要从那一杯雾茫茫的snowball开始说起。

在这之前，他们的相遇庸俗透顶了。正如一朵腐烂的花可以引来一只漂亮的苍蝇，大龙他妈，和小铁他爸身上的气息将他们四个人拉到了一起。两个大人没有谈恋爱，但很快就结婚了，而他们俩孩子却像生活里最常见的作男怨女一样，从初中同桌的关系转换成没有血缘的兄弟之后，争锋相对。

有时候他们可以一整天都在为一件小事吵架。吵架的对象有一搭没一搭的，从音响播放的音量，洗完头发积累在地板上的斑驳水渍再到谁的球鞋超过了鞋柜三八线两厘米，他们试图让这些破事一个个加剧彼此之间马里亚纳般的隔阂，用一种最为无聊可笑但抓破头脑又想不出更好选择的方式。

那天是小铁成年生日，四个人在本市最高楼的旋转餐厅吃了一顿又冷又贵的法餐。他们在大人面前还算懂得什么叫相敬如宾，衬衫纽扣把他们互挥刀叉的冲动扣至领口最上，但桌布掩盖下就管得不那么严了。

大龙坐小铁右手边，他发誓自己踩到对方的联名款限量球鞋不是出于故意。小铁使着银色叉子把伊比利亚黑猪肉捣成肉泥，和一边的黑松露土豆泥混在一起，肉死了一次之后又死了一次，看上去恶心极了。他说到吃完饭要去和朋友玩一玩，你们认识的，有裴阿姨的儿子、张叔叔的女儿。他讲话的时候必定是想一个人去的，结果因为他爸的一句带龙龙一起去见见朋友，大龙无可避免被迫坐上那辆黑色奔驰。

一路上两人没说话，各自看窗外一闪而过的电线杆和霓虹招牌。大龙坐在后排最右边，小铁坐最左边，隔得远远的，好像彼此身上都藏着某种致命病毒，靠近一厘米能指甲发青，当场毒发，而后不治身亡。

太阳底下早没有了新鲜事，月光却暗藏无尽涌动，蛛丝一般横亘在天与地之间。栋楼门口能看见银河一般的楼梯盘旋向上，闪着忽明忽灭的灯光通向晦暗不明的二楼。年轻的男女踩着鼓点鱼贯而入，他们将在彩色酒精和亮片短裙中献祭午夜灵魂。

黑西装窄领带的经理没带两个人上楼，而是穿过一条狭窄向下的通道。通道尽头有一帘厚重的酒红绒幕，恍惚间给予大龙一种死路的错觉。经理掀起幕布，里头别有洞天。他示意他们进入。

小铁的狐朋狗友在帘幕后三三两两地坐着，对大龙而言有些脸熟，有些脸生，他们举起酒杯表示欢迎后很快又放下去跟身边人继续交谈。大龙识相地自己跑去吧台点酒喝，小臂上纹着电路板的酒保挑着眉打趣说没想到看上去白白净净的乖学生也来这种地方啊，大龙只以有些腼腆的笑作回应。酒保推荐今日特调的snowball，于是他就点了，当时他还不知道常见的、喝起来甜甜的、没什么酒精味的snowball为什么会是特调。

没过一会小铁和他那群朋友也跑来吧台，在另一头对大龙视而不见。他们边点单边讨论一些肤浅至极又故作高深的话题，女人、汽车、游艇、六星度假村，这些话题在和他做初中同桌的时候，大龙一次都没有听过。

Snowball今晚很畅销，白茫茫的几杯摆在吧台上，彷佛兑了苏打和冰块的牛奶。小铁还是喝牛奶的年纪，长得也像浸润了牛奶一般，拔节生长后他依旧笑容灿烂，十分喜人，但他却一点也不喜欢牛奶，早早地用酒精代替乳糖。

小铁的朋友，一个大波浪卷的女生，刚从巴黎回国过暑假，端详着坦布勒杯诗意大发，觉得酒的颜色像法兰西国旗上的白色，但静置之后那浑浊的白色让人完全联想不到圣女贞德。她又有几分多愁善感，说像她那远在天边的男友的皮肤，一个纯种的日耳曼人，永远晒不黑。

不如说像精液的颜色，又一个男生倚在小铁肩上嬉皮笑脸。他开了黄腔之后大家笑作一团，大龙依旧一言不发，在夸张的笑声和静谧的音乐中缓缓咽下了那浑浊的白色酒精。

走出夜店，竟然下起了连绵小雨，马路边那好几株香橼的叶子油腻腻地泛着光亮，棕色的渠水在叶根处的沟壕行驶，像一条细长的蚯蚓爬回潮湿温暖的窝。司机如同前段时间很火的底特律变人里的AI一样，沉默又平稳地把他们两个醉鬼带回空荡荡的家。

大龙一到家就撑着发软的身体洗澡。倘若在热水倾洒的时候，他能意识到自己沉重的呼吸和燥热的脸颊源于酒精作祟，然后选择乖乖锁上门睡觉，或许故事将戛然而止。但他醉了，醉酒的人怎么可能有多余的脑力思考呢。

从他披着衬衫裹着浴巾走下楼梯的那一步开始，他和小铁如同两辆冲破轨道的高速列车，并轨之后铁皮与铁皮摩擦，车轮与车轮碰撞，火星四溅地驶向万无可知的路线。

月光早把胃部消磨得空空荡荡，酒精这会毫无阻碍地在五脏六腑间流动，它们打破了身体微妙的百分之七十含水量。大龙唇焦口燥，直奔楼下的冰箱。小铁也在冰箱门前，举着装了白水的玻璃杯，看来和他相同处境。

那人看到他之后放下水杯，高挺的鼻梁下边有一块深刻的阴影。两个人面对面站着，一时之间无话可说。你是渴了吗？小铁突然发问。 大龙点点头，但又不想越过他去开冰箱，从柜里拿过一只干净杯子打算用自来水凑合时，手腕突然被对方拉住。

在小铁把手探过来的一瞬间，大龙就觉得大事不妙。他又问，需要我帮你吗。雨声还未消歇，其实那一刻大龙没有听清他说了什么，也可能是潜意识不愿知晓，但很快小铁就付诸行动让他们犯了第一个错：他们的错误一天比一天更离谱，这种变化很快，快得连一向谨慎冷静的大龙都没能在第一眼就防御。

小铁侧过头慢吞吞靠近他，开始舔他的嘴唇。大龙尝到了同样残留的snowball。当时小铁的吻技很烂，唇瓣摩擦后就偃旗息鼓，上齿偶尔嗑疼他的下唇，与他多情的外表严重不符。大龙也自认不争气，在对方终于破开防线伸进舌头的同时，一股无法言喻的感觉从四肢百骸快速蹿了上来，他被小铁吻得晕晕乎乎，像极了烂俗小说里因为一个吻就腿软的白痴少女。

小铁因此轻而易举地把他抵到冰箱门上。这下大龙终于摸到了冰箱，然后小铁也摸上了他的胸膛。那人的手是温热的，像一片粗砺的热砂，把他带着水汽的身体烘到干燥，随后又搞得更湿。

事到如今，再不抵抗就将顺理成章进行下去，大龙呜咽着撑开他的直角肩膀，试图让彼此清醒，不过他好像会错了意，在一个热吻过后，借着对方按在他肩膀上那点微薄的力缓缓蹲了下去。

直到今天，大龙仍然不敢相信这件事是真的：小铁跪在他的面前，含住了他的性器，丝毫不感到羞愧。他被含住的那一部分也不感到羞愧，在对方湿润暖和的口腔中迅速勃发，直挺挺地颤抖。男孩子有这么个海绵体，口水浸润后，哪怕不是出于本意，勃起也是不无道理。何况小铁的口活和他的吻技一样，刚开始很糟糕懵懂，但没多久就教大龙腿软：对方深裹住它大半的同时，又用舌头勾勒他每一条脉络。

雨声依旧，大龙觉得自己上半截沈在乌云里，下半截浮在波涛中。不知道什么时候浴巾掉在脚边，臀部赤裸裸地贴上冰凉的冰箱门，在银色拉丝板上晕出白茫茫的雾气。他恍惚地想他们真是胆大包天极了，明天阿姨做饭要打开这里，他妈切水果要经过这里，现在他们在月光和雨声沐浴下，借着酒精，正在这里进行一场神秘而刺激的冒险。而冒险的痕迹统统留了下来，生怕不被人发现。

小铁还时不时抬起眼看他，好像恨不得把他的每个表情收入眼底似的。对方眼睛含了雨，让他无故生出一种背德的罪恶，可明明是那人在用嘴奸干他。快感的起搏让他很快缴械，小铁来不及松嘴，白色的液体垂在嘴边，像极了snowball。

“没想到你这么快。”

小铁眯缝着眼睛，低声笑了笑。他把脏东西吐到水池里的样子也很动人。随后他伸出手，用细细长长的五指抚上大龙的脸，从湿哒哒的发间到鬓角，再从鬓角来到他的脸颊。一种令人眷恋的亲昵举动，彷佛从冬至夜的被窝深处掏出来的。

平时大龙一定会怼回去，这会他在余韵和温柔里迷失了，顺从地被小铁抚摸着。以至于对方再度凑过来，他也全数接纳。这回的吻带了腥咸，是他的味道，也混着小铁的味道，白兰地的酒香。对方的舌头追逐着他的，认真而热烈地，如同一条为了红彤彤的禁果而永动的贪吃蛇。

再后来战场转移至卧室都合理起来。从前总是他摔上他的门，小铁锁紧自己的门，像两尊水火不容的佛。现在小铁的手长在了他腰线上，自然而然地爬上他的床，像一位征战新领地的王子，而这片床塌上的所有生物、非生物、微生物，包括他，都是臣服于他的子民。

酒后乱性的好处，就是在第一次的时候不至于因为疼痛而做不下去。小铁打开他，如同在一道封膜上捅出一个准确无误的出孔，这听起来好像少女破处，或许当时小铁也没有把他当成男生。

起初破开紧闭的肉是疼痛的，感觉上就像有一只手把他分解得七零八落，大龙虽然倔強地沉默着，漂亮的眼里却因疼痛升腾起楚楚可怜的水雾，小铁不由自主地心软着放缓节奏，抽动了十几下后，大龙又感觉体内燃起某种不可言说的快感，他的穴肉十万火急地咬住对方，连带着小铁放肆的性器重新拼凑在一起，任由自己放荡的催促脱口而出，“快点，再快一点，狠狠干我......啊。”

欲火焚身的男人可经不上这样的挑逗。

小铁眼神一暗把下体压得更深更进，丝毫不怜红惜玉地捏住大龙泛红脆弱的膝盖骨。初一刚知道膝跳反应的时候，他也触碰过大龙的膝盖，在快狠准的一击后对方的小腿直冲冲地、不受控制地向前弹起。现在也是如此。大龙就像一只失神的提线玩偶，自己每粗暴地撞击他一次，他的小腿就朝又高又暗的天花板无力地蹬。

“龙。”小铁轻声喊他，带有成熟男人魅力的低音炮此刻泡在蜜糖罐里似的，很动情的模样。这还是他成为哥哥，小铁成为弟弟之后第一次叫他的名字。遇到他的第一天，大龙还不好意思念他的名字，他一点也不介意，挂着灿烂的笑容抓抓头发说没关系。后来大龙没心没肺地一天要叫他名字十来遍，他也是。再后来，他眼神入了冬，声带结了冰，用“喂”替代他那所谓兄长的名字，那大龙只好也是如此。

小铁，小铁。大龙在心里默念着，却没有说出口。他好像陷入了某种只有固执者准入的游戏，在这一刻，小铁输了。可他一点也没有胜利者的快乐。

小铁依旧喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，输得很彻底。大龙假装听不见，对方冷着英气的脸报复一般舐咬他脖子、锁骨、肩膀，下半身把他填满了，有灼热的液体从交合的地方溢出来。原来哪怕心脏干枯，身体也会流出这么多水。然后，小铁又开口，这次他听清了。

“为什么你要成为我哥哥呢。”

他的弟弟在问他为什么要成为他的哥哥。实际上他也不知道，他也不想的。小铁伏在他胸口望向他，那一瞬间，他弟弟的瞳仁好似黑色的玛瑙石，闪烁着一种委屈的、汹涌的、脆弱的、无机制的光泽。他又像毛茸茸的、容易受伤的小动物一般，凑过来轻轻咬大龙的嘴唇，腰肢却毫无停顿地摆动。

高潮的时候大龙死命缠紧了他，四肢是，穴肉也是。皮肤上一定留下了又青又红的印记，他看不到，但他知道一定会有的。就像小铁坚硬凸出的胯骨抵在他髋骨上，磨出一小块红肿，大概是抵死做爱时磕碰上的。

大龙想到snowball像骨头的颜色，不管是中国人、日耳曼人、自己的、他的，抑或是飞禽走兽，在疤节、皮囊和灰尘之下，都是白花花赤条条的。很多奶油也是白色的，它们抹在戚风蛋糕上像生日宴上的体面，大龙才意识到小铁今天都没有吃上一口生日蛋糕，哪怕他不喜欢奶油。

不如我做他的奶油蛋糕好了，赏味期限仅限今晚，大龙自嘲一般想着。

那人好像会读心，和他想的一样，也可能是酒精射出了体内，小铁说就这一次，第一次也是最后一次，颇有种宿命注定的意味。他很快抽离了大龙的身体，视线却像俘虏一样，残留在大龙白茫茫的身体上，和他的精液一起。  
  
/

到了现在，小铁每次都说再一次，最后一次，但每次都在放屁。他们做爱有时候在小铁房间，有时候在他房间，这取决于他妈在哪里。如果她在客厅看八点档苦情电视剧，那就在他的房间，他的房间和客厅直线距离最远，女主角的痛哭流涕恰好可以掩盖某些不登大雅之堂的下流事；倘若她邀了好姐妹来家里搓麻将聊天喝下午茶，那就在小铁房间。

他妈还算识趣，玩乐的时候不会打扰脾气很臭的继子，但谁能想到脾气很臭的继子在玩她脾气很好的亲儿子呢。

当小铁架开他的双腿，把透白色的精液抹在他平坦又柔软的腹上时，大龙不太明白他为什么要这么做。一次可以推卸给意外，一次又一次就必须找出个理由，令人信服的，或者足够荒唐的。能推动如此波澜的情感不外乎报复和喜爱，他猜不是前者，也不好断定就是后者。或者换个让他轻松的说法，他只是小铁酒后乱性的对象，青春期性启蒙的对象，因为多了一层所谓兄弟的关系，虽然棘手但也更易于隐瞒秘密。

讽刺的是，性爱之后他们正在逐渐恢复亲密如从前的关系，譬如已经能够好好对话了，偶尔勾肩搭膊讲个俏皮话，小铁的神情像一道荧白的月光，离溶化顽石只差一丝一毫。

但他和小铁之间总有一层类似透明薄纱的东西，不再是过去那般无条件的、油然而生的。程度虽然若隐若现，但无疑是一层阻隔。由于这个缘故，他们相处起来即便自然很多，但还是剑拔弩张——尤其在床上时。

失去酒精后，清醒的他们屡次以扭打为起点，更准确而言很多时候是小铁单方面无理取闹，尽管闹剧演到最终还是用上下起伏证明他们可以契合。他找不到小铁这么做的理由，同时也找不到拒绝的理由，这让他感到深深的不安。

他的身体、生活在被小铁步步蚕食。更为恐怖的是，被小铁越过界限的时候，他习惯性后退一步，似乎知道总有一天会退无可退，退到悬崖边，被动等待那人伸或不伸的双手。

这让他十分不好受。当意识到之后，大龙决定给自己找份兼职。不是在乎那几个钱，而是需要某种正当理由躲开他。

小铁买完东西后蹲在便利店外喂流浪猫，与他跋扈的外貌和一贯的横蛮有着鲜明对比。他横着手机打游戏，脚边放着的塑料袋空了，只剩一盒没开封的冈本。随着便利店进进出出的男女，空调干燥的气味，常年煮着的关东煮汤味，路人身上乱七八糟的味道，交织着一阵阵传出，闻起来很不令人舒适。小铁蹲到脚快麻的时候，像海盐一样清新的气息隔着衣物窸索传来。

自己还是小瞧了他，大龙想。

“下班了？”小铁很自然地问他。

“嗯。”

“今晚在你那里还是我那里？”

“......随便。”

他们坐公交车回家，没让司机接送。常坐的那班公交在夜晚通常只有寥寥数人，空荡凄凉，也很昏暗，唯一亮着的地方是司机头顶上方一盏奄奄一息的小灯，这样足够让两个男生并排坐在车后部，搞一些越轨小动作也不被发现。但他们还是文明人，文明人是不会随时随地发情的。

小铁牵过大龙的手，乖巧地放在他膝盖上，像小学生手拉手去春游。公交驶过坑坑洼洼路段的时候，他们的手像海浪一样随车身颠簸起伏，并不安稳，虽然十指紧扣。大龙一开始还会借机甩开对方的手，但他很快意识到这只是无用功，下一瞬间小铁的手又像蛇一样贴着他的肌肤强横又巧妙地攀缘。

司机踩了一个绵长的刹车，在四叉马路口停下公交等红灯。大龙看向窗外，有几个女孩进入视线。她们穿着短短的裙子，踩着高高的鞋子，眼皮在黑暗中闪闪发光，甚至隔着锁死的车窗玻璃都能闻到她们身上浓浓的廉价脂粉味儿，必定是十元店买的香水。其中有一位穿着挂脖的无袖连衣裙，露出的透明肩带被路灯照得反光，款式让他联想到梦露，但她裙子的颜色红得刺眼，并且梦露的裙子长度远没有这么短。

这是他第一次在回家路上看见她们。看来她们也迁徙到这里了。

最后地点定在大龙房间，他并不是很情愿，因为他很容易在沾满两人气味或者体液的床上失眠。但他没有拒绝，或者说根本没有拒绝的余地就被小铁拉上三楼。

在被扒下衣服强制洗一场鸳鸳浴前，大龙冷静地提出想先写完剩下的数学作业。这听起来有点魔幻，性之前谈论学业。小铁挑了下眉没说什么，一副很习惯的样子，长手长脚坐在床上，拿出手机随便摆弄。大龙解着立体几何随口问他你书包呢，小铁一拍脑袋假装惊讶说忘在学校了。这都能忘，信他就有鬼。然后他又提到今天放学前的话题，引用了前座的原话，“危险的人”，告诉小铁他的风评有多差。

“是吗？”小铁听上去毫不在意。

随后他把手机扔在一边，跳起来过去问大龙，“那你觉得呢？我危险吗？”

大龙差点翻了个白眼，没好气说，“你心里没有点逼数吗。”

“没有。”小铁依旧嬉皮笑脸。

他不安分的手游走到大龙脖颈，指腹轻柔地蹭着他的皮肤。他说龙你摸起来好软，又软又滑，就像压着一床上好的丝绸。他的指尖不紧不慢地揉着，宛如在柔情蜜意地揉一团面团，但他不是面团，是人。是人就会有反应，大龙突然之间无端烦躁起来，最后他索性把作业往前一推，转过身吻小铁，说要做就做别他妈逼逼赖赖，上我。

“你他妈自己说的。”小铁几乎是粗暴地把他抵在旁边的落地窗上，扯开他衣领钮扣露出白净的锁骨。

小铁的手一路向下延伸，摸到他凸出的胯骨，然后低低地说龙，你下面好多水。大龙红着耳垂让他闭嘴，双手抵在玻璃窗上支撑住开始乏力的上半身，但他能感觉到交合的地方很软，很潮湿，臀部被身后的人撞击后凹陷，又很快恢复原状，构架起一种被贯穿的景象。

小铁为此好像怜惜他，从背后蹭着他漂亮的蝴蝶骨，隔着还没褪全的校服衬衫，用嘴唇在他肩膀落下牡丹花的印记。他的嘴唇太软了，那层棉质布料都被他烧了起来，遽然烧至全身。

刚开始的时候他们做爱像打架，痛苦和情欲绞在一起，现在好了很多，至少不会强硬掐着下巴接吻，或者在彼此的肌肤上留下咬印和抓痕。可他不需要怜爱，真做的时候就该好好享受。男人都靠精虫思考，他也是男人。

从那人生日的那一天开始，他的青春就写上了小铁的名字，哪怕衣服洗得再干净，手伸得再长，腿跑得再快，他都无法逃脱。他低喘着让小铁快点，富有弹性的臀部一下一下摇晃着磨蹭他的大腿根部。他很瘦，肉却很软，这招对那人十分适用。

大概只有这个时候小铁才会听他的话，拿他当哥哥。他喘着粗气立刻加快了速度，弓起脊背覆过来，跟猫一样在大龙耳边小声地叫哥。这一声让大龙脑袋空白好几秒，反应过来又回应似的随他捣弄的器官摆动腰部。

他说龙你的屁股被我操得好粉，像个桃子。大龙被他这个小学生比喻惹得发笑，忍不住笑出声来，他却猛地一顶，把笑声撞成惨惨碎片。操，大龙骂了句脏话，回过头去正要一顿输出却被顶得更粗暴，几乎把他的泪腺和性器都撞出眼泪，彷佛一张快被撕裂的纸。

小铁把头凑到大龙旁边，长长的睫毛快要擦过他的皮肤。他不放弃亲他，各种姿势都是，哪怕后入的时候接吻很不方便。小铁嘴唇紧紧贴在他耳边，大龙能听清他因性爱而舒展的毛孔，搅弄肠肉的低喘，低落睫毛的汗珠，还有他轻轻讲了一个“我”字。大龙一直在等他继续说下去，可迟迟没有下文。

是那三个字，还是四个字，抑或者什么都不是，在这个关头无关紧要。心里头那层透明薄纱摇曳，他被狠狠扔到床上，双腿张开的角度一如在说欢迎光临。大龙低着头承受蓬勃身体的撞击，攥紧手边精织的床单，好像要把所有打开和流逝的东西都攫取一般。小铁覆在他的身上，一根一根拉直他的手指，然后反扣上去，低声呢喃一句，“如果你涂红色指甲油，一定很好看。”  
  
/

因为小铁的这句话，大龙做了一整晚噩梦。

梦里他被涂上了指甲油，鲜红艳丽，红得俗气，红得刺眼。指甲油涂得很粗糙，有颜色从甲盖边缘渗到皮肤，像蘸了血一样。他为此感到很不满，对，他不是因为被涂指甲油这件事不满，而是因为指甲油没涂好而闹脾气。他气呼呼地质问小铁你涂的什么东西，丑死了。小铁一点也不生气，拉过他的手指，单膝跪在他面前，跟求婚似的一遍一遍给他抹指甲油。真他妈够噩梦的。

闹钟准时发声，大龙醒来的第一件事就是看向指甲。还好虚惊一场，指甲仍是原来的样子，剪的圆圆的，干干净净，没有被涂上乱七八糟的东西。他的手被小铁紧紧握着，横在宽大的床上彷佛一对抱团生存的动物。小铁闻声也醒了，挣扎着起床，被他按在床上。

“今天不上课。”他说。

小铁听罢还迷迷糊糊，发出一些没意义的鼻音。

“昨晚忘记关闹钟了，今天周六。”

对方又闭着眼跌回柔软的枕头，朝他的方向微微侧身，头靠得非常近，呼吸像一株藤蔓缠绕上他的。只有在睡觉的时候，小铁才会流露出符合十八岁小男孩的姿态，安静天真，睫毛偶尔因为古怪梦境微微颤抖，在精致的脸孔上投下鸦色阴影。大龙默不作声看了一会小铁，起身下床，把他独自一人留在凌乱的清晨里。

他们房间都自带卫生间，卫生间自带奢侈的泡澡浴缸和淋浴房，小铁觊觎这个地点很久了，不过大龙坚决不许在这做。他对着长长的镜子刷牙，泡沫弄得嘴边都是。脖子下方靠近锁骨的部分有一块深于肤色的印迹，他凑近镜子瞧了瞧，果然是昨晚留下的吻痕，顺着脖颈线条扩散。

幸好今天不用上学，不然他又得费心向同桌解释今年的蚊子到底有多毒，哪怕夏天早就过去。万幸的是，在他学会迎合之后留在身上的是易于消退的吻痕，而不是持续一周的淤青。

结果高兴的太早，晚上吃饭的时候他妈眼尖问他那一块怎么回事。大龙咽下芦笋，拢拢衣领平静地说是蚊子叮的。

“卧槽，那这蚊子也太毒了吧。”毒蚊子本人在他旁边笑嘻嘻地阴阳怪气，被他狠狠瞪了一眼。

他妈投来狐疑的眼神，跟她爱看的八点档里的恶毒妈妈一模一样，也许她年轻的时候也常招爱叮人的蚊子，谁知道呢。被这种眼神盯着很容易露怯，更何况本来就做了亏心事，可他又不好表现出异样，只好腰部以上正襟危坐故作镇定地托了托眼镜框，腰部以下在桌底疯狂踹小铁。那人没反击，安静地吃饭。

大龙下定决心今天剩下的时间里都不理小铁，并且严格执行：吃过晚饭就走进房间，反锁大门，一步都没有走出去过。说来很微不足道，这是他近期做过最叛逆的一件事了。

早早地洗好澡爬上床，还吞了一粒褪黑素，大龙衷心期盼着一场无梦的深度睡眠。结果他还是做梦了，并且依旧是噩梦。在梦里他的身体被无数颗子弹打成了筛子，没有流血，只有一个个肉眼可见、能让西风穿透的窟窿。他猛地睁眼，看到小铁蹲在他床边，手指有一下没一下的戳他。

“你怎么跑进我房间的？”大龙没好气地坐起来，睡意全无。

“这是我家。”他说着晃晃钥匙。

好吧，大龙一瞬间有些语塞，他说的没错。

小铁看他不说话，又拿手指头戳他脸颊，说自己睡不着。他的眼神可怜天真，安静下来时像一朵揉皱的白杜鹃，轮廓柔软，有着讨人喜欢的茂盛少年气。若非大龙见识过他行凶，此刻已经拉开被子，亲手领他这匹狼躺进被窝。

墙上大理石时钟的指针快指向两点，一天已经过去。大龙想那人是不是金手指之类的小说看多了，看得失眠非得找他练手。

小铁自顾自讲他一闭上眼就是一颗桃子。果皮是毛茸茸的、白里透红的，剥下果皮后里面是湿润甜腻的果肉，一掐就会淋湿他的食指，往里去还有棕色的小小的内核藏在深处。“毛茸茸”是种很难表达出来的通感，小铁为了演示凑近过来把五指插进他的头发时，大龙才意识到小铁说的桃子就是他。

他没想到小铁大半夜不睡觉，跑来他跟前明晃晃地暗示自己是他的性幻想对象，让他又好气又发笑。于是大龙顺着他的话接下去，眨巴着一双漂亮的眼问，“那你喜欢这颗桃子吗？”

小铁目不转睛地盯着他，几乎快把他的心思看穿，手指还浅浅插在他的髪间，带着出乎想象的热度，让他的脸不受控制地发烫起来。大龙慌了，他垂眼说太晚了我要睡了，你快回自己房间。

那人不走，回答他的问题，可是答非所问，只放松地笑了一下，“这颗桃子很乖。”

其实他和小铁心照不宣，无论小铁说喜欢，不喜欢或者干脆不回答，他都有了心理准备。但小铁的回答让他无端恼火起来，好像将他从里到外拆皮剥骨后扔在地上践踏。他忽然意识到小铁为什么将他比喻成桃子。他就像个桃子。桃子。这种比喻让他心安，好像他真的只是一颗纯粹无暇的桃子而不是一个人似的。小铁在试图将他物化：只要他保持乖巧，他将永远可以对他为所欲为。

他想要赶小铁出去，但是被对方攥住了手腕，他试图挣脱但是没有挣开，小铁力气原来已经这么大了。他莫名奇妙觉得气疯了，挥舞着拳脚，像暴风雨来临一般冲他发脾气。小铁没想到他会为此生气，有些愣顿，拳头落在他胸口好几下后，他扳住了大龙的肩膀，妄图用拥抱平息怀里人的怒火。

大龙在他怀里不停扭动，小铁要他乖，他偏不要，哥哥和弟弟的身份此刻好似换转一样。这场闹剧的最终结果是两个人一起从床上滚落在硬木地板上，连滚带摔痛得要死。小铁应该更痛一些，因为大龙压在他身上。

他冲小铁小声吼，我他妈不是什么狗屁桃子，不是你的所有物，我是你哥哥你懂吗。可他话音未落委屈和苦楚就像压了好几辈子似的从眼里涌出，是不是只有眼泪才是金贵啊，小铁的眉毛立马蹙成一个尖尖的向下的符号，低声说对不起，苦哈哈的。

他不急着从硌人的地板上起来，让大龙伏在他的身上抽噎，一边帮他拍背顺气，把他脑袋按在自己的肩窝里，带着一种安静祥和的气氛，好像他不是始作俑者，只是大龙在无理取闹而已。

倘若这算无理取闹，那也不是第一次了。他第一次对小铁耍脾气，是在高中以前——那人告诉他自己要去赴校花约的时候。

并不奇怪。单纯凭小铁那张脸，就可以让不少女孩发疯。他知道很多女孩在追小铁，倒不是对方炫耀，只是身为同桌很难不去注意到这一点：桌面上永远不缺的矿泉水，下课时人头攒动的窗口，还有数不胜数的情书塞进那人的课桌，偶尔也会有粗心大意的，错把樱粉色的信封塞进他的课桌。

他想小铁从那些清秀娟丽的字体中，花花绿绿的礼物中挑一个谈一场风花雪月也很正常。

只是当那人真的选定目标的时候，他很难去形容自己是什么心情。小铁说校花约他周六一起去看展，他准备去了。那好吧，大龙装作淡定，本来想叫你一起去看电影。之后一整天他都变得刻薄起来，无法控制地，小铁问他借尺子，他找也不找就说他也没带，其实它就压在下一页下，他的手掌正在感受它的轻微突起。

最后是小铁妥协，他说看展肯定很无聊，不如去看电影。其实后来他们去看的那部电影也很无聊，剧情老套，演技差劲，连爆米花都是冷的，放软了特別容易黏在牙齿上。但大龙看得有滋有味。借着大荧幕的光，他侧过头偷偷瞥小铁。小铁脸上有一种说不清的情绪，本来就薄的嘴唇紧紧抿着，好像一截湿漉漉阴潮潮的木头。

现在大龙又在他的脸上看到了这种神情。小铁松了松手，让他的胸膛和自己的不再那么严丝合缝地贴着。他沉沉地开口，“你说得没错。你是我的哥哥。”

哥哥两个字像一道枷锁把他们捆得密不透风。

小铁讲完像捞金鱼一样把他从地板上捞了起来，重归平展的床榻。他侧躺着，泪水已经风干在脸颊上，在他白白净净的脸上留下两道浅浅的痕迹。从前他对眼泪嗤之以鼻，可是现在他沉默了。

他扭过头去，看到平躺的小铁的侧脸，想，事情是怎么发展到这一步的？从最要好的朋友，是怎么发展变为非血缘的哥哥弟弟的？一杯特调的snowball是怎么让他们两个尝到成人的甜头，又为此付出必要以上的代价？事情到底是怎么发展到这一步的？

他转向小铁，拍了拍他的肩膀。小铁看过来，然后大龙就吻了上去。

是的，他承认，他一直都不懂，恐怕从今往后也永远不可能懂。小铁对于大龙这个人，是抱有怎样的想法与情绪；他也将永远不懂在他们之间，还将有多少应该让步和可以迈步的空间。他们做爱，但很默契地谁也不说爱。爱讲出口就成了长篇大论的赘述，何况他们还背负着性别和道德的龟壳。不过所有的情感，都是从私欲发端：对方肿胀的下身，自己迸出的眼泪并不仅仅是长大的证明。

他的吻技已经纯熟许多，小铁也是。和之前好多次不同，这次的吻不带任何欲望，他们就像两个真正纯洁的少年一样紧贴着。触碰，分开，又触碰，几次嘴唇离开他们睁眼去看彼此的眼睛，随后大龙又闭眼吻上去。

他是桃子也好，小铁就是橙子。表面糙糙的，內里酸酸的，只有亲口品尝才能感到回甘。这算不上什么高明的描写或比喻，尽管他也在挖空了心思，试图找到一种独特的表达。因为他知道，谈感受的独特性是毫无意义的，有意义的是表达的独特性。最独特的感受往往直接表现为最空洞的言语，譬如性高潮来临的那一刻人们只会发出无意义的单音节字，譬如无能为力后只好一遍又一遍地重复姓名。

大龙轻声唤他的名字，小铁，小铁——

在命运的草蛇灰线面前，他们所有的刻意为之都显得脆弱滑稽，荒谬不堪。相遇如此，大龙又觉得对大多数事情都适用。他的两条胳膊像两尾纸做的蛇，从小铁腋下穿进去，交织在他的胸前。倘若小铁低头看他的手指，或许能发现他的指甲盖是牛血色的。小铁转过身环住他，像一只鸵鸟把头埋进他的颈窝。

“龙，让我睡在这里吧。”他哀求，“没有你我睡不好。”

FIN  



End file.
